


Victory

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Victory is the only language Rikkaidai understands.





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bruhsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhsi/gifts).



> Creation: 2019-01-13 04:05pm to 04:14pm

"Sanada, stay behind. The rest of you can go."

Yukimura looked like he normally did when giving orders but even Yanagi knew better than to stay this time.

When the door closed behind the other regulars Yukimura took the few steps to the window. 

He looked outside for a while then turned back, expression grim.

"You are taking the upcoming match too personal, Genichirou. You are too passionate about your opponent which will result in failure if you're not careful."

Another pause followed, the silence getting heavier with every sound of the wall clock.

"You are a member of Rikkaidai, Sanada. You do not fail at anything. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Yukimura."

The bluenette looked straight into his eyes, something he normally did not do anymore, not with his own second.

"Am I making myself clear, Sanada? Crystal clear? If you lose because of this, you need not come back. I will not have someone on the team who can't stick to my wishes as well as the school's rules. Written or unwritten. Am I understood?"

"Yes, buchou!"

"Good. You may go. I will find my own way home today."

Sanada nodded, bowed deeply and then disappeared through the door. Yukimura killed the lights exactly five seconds later, watching Sanada leave the grounds.

"Don't disappoint me, Sanada Genichirou. Or there will be more than hell to pay."


End file.
